Total Drama Magic Island Tapes
by Colt-a-Cola
Summary: from the embrassing tapes to enter this tv show to the home messagess from the parents , oc's wanted and plus new things
1. Nova Nubula and Lightning Boltson

Total Magic Island Auditions

Lightning Boltson, Nova Nebula,

_Ok here is how it is going to go, this will be auditions, such as the videos on you tube but to get oc's too. I hope to get 20 max and 14 minimum. If I don't have enough ponies then I will use my oc's or make more. You can choose the team you want to be on._

_Major Misfits Ragged Rejects _

_(Blue) team color (Red) team color _

Let us began video auditions

(Nova Nebula)

As the camera turn on the room didn't look like a room more like a lab for an evil scientist."Hope it's on". Nova said putting his hooves around the camera making sure it was. Nova backed up trying not to spill over any formulas. His horn glow levitating small containers holding colorful liquids mixing the liquids together.

'Why you should choose me because I'm smart and think outside the box". "See the only way to win, is brains". As Nova continued taking he was not aware that he mix the wrong liquids and the container started to boil and produce smoke. "And plus I have magic, which puts me a hoof ahead of all the others."That's why you should choose". Nova was interrupted because the small boiling container blew up in Nova's face, his face was darkened and hair was all straight." Me, Nova Nebula".

(Lightning Boltson)

The cameras turned on as it showed a blue earth pony playing chess and do pushups at the same time. "99,100,101, oh hey there why should I be on total magic island, well I am strong and fast". He said as he continued to do pushups. The pony across from Lightning made her move in chess. "Plus I'm a master strategist, following my opponents learning their weaknesses and strengths, bad move". Lightning said as he took the other pony's king.

She started to cry from the fact that she lost too many times from the colt."Plus I know to connect with people and make alliances with them". he said. "Sorry, but look on the bright side you almost got me, I felt pressured by your queen". As he wipe the tears off the mare she kissed him on the cheek. "What I say". He said then the camera went dark

_Well, those are my some of my oc auditions. If you want to place an oc come to this story. Info I need_

_Name-Lightning Boltson_

_Cutie mark-a bright blue lightning bolt_

_Personality- a kindhearted colt that knows how connect with people and very patient._

_Appearance- Blue coat, electric light blue mane and tail, thunder storm yellow eyes_

_Figure build- strong and fast so muscular_

_Born in -maneatthen _

_Now lives in- las Pegasus_

_Species- earth pony_

_Age-(14-17)16_

_Strengths-strong and fast, but also had the brains to win it, could be a 1 colt team but prefers an alliance, always analyzing his opponent's weaknesses and strengths._

_Weaknesses- if he does not have a team mate he could be brought down if you can outsmart him, good luck _

_Height- average _

_Skills- a team leader, athletic colt with brains_

_Team- Major Misfits_


	2. Neon Night and Buck

Neon Night & Buck

_a/n: I'm back and for some more of my oc's tape for total magic island and the most important thing I have to say is__** YES, YES I KNEW IT LIGHTING WON TOTAL DRAMA:REVENGVE OF THE ISLAND!**_ _My friend owes me 30 bucks, we made a bet to choose some people from the cast and bet that who would win I had _

_-Lightning_

_-Dawn_

_-B_

_-Scott_

_-Brick and he had_

_-Cameron_

_-Joe_

_-Mike _

_-Zoey_

_-Sam_

_-Ann Maria and now back to fan fiction; coming soon and plus I need oc's for all of _

_-Equestrian Mythology_

_-The Phoenix Inferno_

_-InJustice_

_-Mortal Kombat: Defenders of Equestria _

_Oh yeah this story will be not just for auditions tapes but for messages from home too and maybe other things_

Neon Night

Loud music boomed as a black peagasus with spiky neon hair appeared and said." What's up, I'm Neon Night and why you should chose me is because". Neon's voice began to falter because the noise level rose up and soon the camera blew away cracking the glass and shutting down the camera.

Buck

The camera turned on to an apple orchard with dozens of huge apples. The camera turned to a large brown earth pony with short black hair covered by a dark brown cowboy hat. "Is it on"? Asked the large colt, the camera nodded. "Why, I think I should be on that fancy new TV show is well I heard that the reward is a million bits". "My family's farm not doing so well and I know I got what it takes to win that prize for my farm and family. And with that the camera turned off

_a/n I still need oc's for all of my stories so pm me for info . till next time _


	3. Aura and Midnight

Aura and Midnight

_A/n: again my oc's because I am not getting a lot of oc's. Also anybody who entered a contestant I need gender forgot, sorry. Another thing is that the writers that entered a contestant make up the first challenge; I need an oc for the equivalent of Chris and chief._

_Midnight_

The camera turned on to a small room filled with fantasy things such as dragons, swords and wands. The suddenly a small purple unicorn dressed as what seemed like a novice magician. "Thou have spotted a mysterious automation". Spoke the unicorn. "Oh who I am kidding I'm not a magician and I even don't have my cutie mark" the purple pony said reviling his 'blank flank'.

" My mom has always told me I can do anything, I need to prove myself that is why I think I'm the perfect for total drama magic island". Continued Midnight. "Whatever you can throw I can handle". And with that the purple unicorn teleported out of the room but caused an explosion destroying the camera.

Aura

The camera turn on to a forest then turn to a bright blue unicorn with pink mane. The mare took a deep breath and summersaulted off on the branch she was on and landed on the floor. "To win this show you call a game you have to have a bit of everything and as you can see I have that". Said Aura. "If you want to see more add me to your show" then she charged a ball of energy and shot it at a tree and the tree was no more.

_A/n-so those are my oc's aura is a mare and there is more to Midnight than meets the eye. I might have to change some of your oc's because I need some ponies that are average. This to make some people less of a threat some people like mike is average but has other skills so if you put a dude with every good I really don't expect much of other skills. I need one villain such as Scott or Heather next time I might do some oc's that people entered or analysis on a contestant._


	4. Solar Flash or The Flash

Solar Flash or The Flash

_A/n: I'm back and doing one oc because I would like to have your oc and I bet you can guess who the equivalent is to Solar Flash. I also bet that you couldn't read or understand what the message was in the last chapter, also I really like death battles and so I am going to do what Wiz and Boom Stick do, make things fight to the death I am going to call it_

_Fatality Duels and the first fight I am working on but instead of do regular characters I am doing oc's, but that doesn't mean I won't do it, so let us see this new contestant_

THE FLASH

The camera turns on to a basketball court showing a red, medium size earth pony. The earth pony shoots the balls he was bouncing and the all make the basket. "The Flash is the best; the Flash doesn't know how to lose that is why you chose me for this game show." Flash said talking about himself. "I can do it, no I am the only one who can, all these other guys are just a bunch of phony ponies". Flash continued talking. "And to prove it The Flash will show you". Flash put his hooves up and a basketball came to him and he jumped up and slam dunked the ball which shattered the glass. Then the goal started to fall and fell on top of Flash. "No worries The Flash can take this kind of pain" the camera shut down.

a/n:so how did you like that and when I have enough ponies I will do a theme song but I would like people to tell how you would like it and where you want your oc. I need a song, so should I just use the tdi song or another one or do you know a song that could fit in this story.

Next time I will try to do an oc

Fatality Duels-S1:E1Midnight vs. Tempest

Equestria has had many legends, some that that add light to a never ending darkness and so that add the darkness an extra shadow and these two are no exception

-Tempest the dark peagasus

And

-Midnight the bane of dragons

Will Midnight's vast dragon killing arsenal prevail over Tempest's elemental powers or will Tempest overcome this dragon killer


	5. Hand Grenade, Tempest Tune ,

Hand Grenade, Tempest Tune, Semiquaver

_**A/n: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile just didn't have internet or a compute. So trying to figure everything out for total drama Magic Island. Finally got the pony in charge who is none other than discord, but still don't have a chief. Pairs will be in this thinking of doing tempest tune x semiquaver and yoyo x fire flower. Also I would like y'all to know that I have a new brother who was born3 weeks ago, name is Corbin. **_

The camera turns on with a staticy flash. The first thing you see is an orange-irised eyeball staring at the camera, coupled by a scream of shock.  
"Darn it, Hand Grenade!" said a feminine voice, seemingly out of nowhere. "When I agreed to this, I didn't expect you to freak me out like that!"  
"Relax, I just wanted to see if it worked. And it does," said a masculine voice, not too masculine, but definitely male. The eyeball then started to recede from the camera, revealing a dark gray earth pony colt, with a black mane with and orange streak styled in a mullet, tail of similar design, and a cutie mark of a cartoony explosion.  
"Hi!" he started. "I'm Hand Grenade! I would absolutely love to be on your show! It seems interesting! So, I thought I'd show you a little bit of what I can do!" and he moves to this onion with a string coming out of it, sitting on the ground.  
"I'm going to show you a REAL fireworks display!" he said proudly.  
"Oh, no! Not this!" said the female voice, sounding kind of worried.  
"Relax, Lemon! What could go wrong?" Hand Grenade said reassuringly.  
"That's what you said last time, and then you ended up in the hospital with a severe concussion!" said the female, Lemon.  
"That's why I've taken precautions this time!" and he puts on a football helmet, and gets out a match.  
"I knew I shouldn't've agreed to this!" Lemon sighed.  
"Now, I will light the fuse, and we'll see this baby light up the sky!" Hand Grenade said, picking up the onion, striking the match, and lighting the string sticking out of it, holding on tightly to the onion.  
"Now, you may think that this is just a typical onion!" he started, still holding the onion in his hoof. "Well, you're right, and you're wrong!" he waved the onion around his head, the fuse getting shorter. "You see, I hollowed out this onion and filled it with gunpowder, which in turn, makes combustible onions!" he waves the onion around some more, and you hear Lemon saying something inaudible behind the camera. "When this fuse gets down and hit the gunpowder," he points directly at the fuse, "this baby will go KA-BLOOEY!" and he waves the onion in all directions, still holding on to it tightly.  
"Uh, Hand Grenade?" Lemon said worriedly.  
"What, Lemon?" Hand Grenade asked.  
"The onion."  
"Yes, I know, it's ingenious!" Hand Grenade boasts. All the while, the fuse is getting shorter, and it's about to hit powder.  
"No, I mean look at it!" Lemon instructs.  
"What about it?" and he looks at the onion in his hooves. "It seems fine to me...Oh, horseapples..." and the fuse hit the powder, setting off the onion, sending flames everywhere. The camera was turned away, for Lemon had turned and ran, taking it with her.  
After the dust and smoke had cleared, Lemon went back to the scene of the accident, looking for Hand Grenade. This wasn't hard, since he was sprawled out across the ground. His hoof was very badly burned, and it looked like he had a few broken ribs. He was moaning semiconsciously.  
"Uh, Hand Grenade?" Lemon asked, seeing if he was responsive.  
"Yeah?" he dragged out.  
"You OK?"  
"Oh, yeah," he responded, still sounding in pain.  
"Should I get a paramedic?"  
"Oh, definitely!" he sounded glad that she asked that.  
The camera turned and faced a yellow unicorn mare. She said, "Well, there you have it! The world's best screw up!" and the screen turned black.

(Tempest Tune)  
The lights brightened and a nightclub stage lights amber lights flashed and in the centre stage stood a Pegasus pony holding a microphone singing, the camera slowly focuses on his face as the music fades into the background and the song ends. The Pegasus turns to the camera and begins to speak.  
"Hows it goin' everypony! My name is Tempest Tune! I am an up and coming musician and never leaves ANYPONY hanging!"  
He said this as a mare with a teal blue mane with icy white coat and a colt with a fierce red mane and amber yellow coat both bro-hoofed him (Not at the same time...obviously ).  
"I think I would be PERFECT for total magic island because i'm energetic, fast, determined and ready for anything! WOOAAH!"  
*Crash*  
As he said this Tempest failed to notice a cable from his DJ Deck and ended up lying sprawled on the floor the camera went down to ground level just long enough to catch the embarrassed look on his face.  
"Heh heh... I meant to do that..."

The camera turns on smoothly, for it is one of those expensive ones offered in Canterlot. The first thing you see is a stark white unicorn filly with a cutie mark of a double semiquaver, standing with a sousaphone around her neck.  
"Hey, pony dudes and dudetes!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Semiquaver! I think I should join your show because I can do this!" and she started playing the sousaphone. It started out with a slow solo for a few measures, but quickly escalated into a fast jazz tune. It went up, down, and sideways with notes. An arpeggio, then a run, then another arpeggio, then another arpeggio, then a run, etc. By the time the song is in about 20 measures, anyone who can hear it starts dancing enthusiastically. This is proven by the rather large amount of unicorns that enter the room, dancing their hearts out.  
The song went on for about 3 more minutes, and by the time it wound down, everypony who could hear it was feeling absolutely ecstatic.  
"Well, that's what I can do!" said Semiquaver. She then bowed her head,which was a mistake with the sousaphone. The top-heaviness of it caused her to fall face first, only being stopped by the sousaphone. However, the bulky instrument caused some collateral damage. In other words, a table broke, sending papers everywhere, including into the unicorn guests' faces. This caused them to stumble blindly, breaking more things until a tuba case fell onto the camera, knocking it off.

_**A/n: one more thing I would like some contestants to be other than ponies such as changelings, zebras, grffions and others  
**_


End file.
